My Beautiful, Precious Clare
by SilentWriter987
Summary: She needed his help, his comfort. So he comforted her, helped her, in a different way. Intentions, lustful,sinful. Incest fic
1. Chapter 1

Clare Edwards pulled her blanket over her head, frightened. She couldn't sleep. Not after the nightmare she just had. It was about her mother.

And the terrible accident she was in. It was gory, scary and realistic. Then she woke up in a cold sweat, terrified and feeling sick.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She never felt so scared in her life. And alone. She didn't want to be alone, even if that meant sleeping in one of her brothers' room.

She wiped her tears away, folded her blanket, and left her bedroom. She breathed in and knocked on her older brother's door. Maybe he'd help her for once, and stop being cold and distant.

The door opened a few minutes later, and her elder brother stood before her, dressed in boxers. And only boxers. She blushed.

His expression turned dark , one she didn't recognize. It was.. different. ' He doesn't seem angry, he seems... frustrated.. And something else I don't recognize..'

"What is it?" His voice was cold, dark. Clare took a shaky breath. "I had a nightmare about m-mom, and I was w-wondering if-" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom.

He shut the door. She heard a click. 'An automatic door lock?'

The room was pitch black, and smelled of his cologne. She blushed, realizing she was very close to his half-naked body. She took a few steps back.

"There's only one bed.." She said softly, breaking the tense silence. "I know." His voice sent chills down her spine. 'Why am I acting this way? He's my older brother!'

She realized she was shaking. And just like that, the memories of her mom returned. "Are you going to stand there the whole night?" He asked coldly.

"N-no.." 'Why is he acting this way?' Tears gathered in her eyes as she took shaky steps towards the bed. She laid down, and a few seconds later, he lay next to her.

She kept her distance, not wanting him to lash out on her again. "E-Eli?" He turned to face her. "What?"

"C-could you draw the curtains? Please?"

He got up and swiftly pulled back the maroon curtains, Moonlight poured into the room. Clare bit her lip, noticing that Eli's eyes were dark.

His emerald-green eyes were darker than usual. He laid back down. 'He's not exactly helping me. Aren't older brothers supposed to do that?' He faced her again. She laid on her back, not wanting to face him.

She realized she had just whimpered. He stared at her. "Eli, I'm scared.."

"I know..."

"Then why aren't you helping me?" Her voice broke.

She saw his expression soften a bit. He moved very close to her,but not close enough for the bodies to touch. She frowned, not noticing. "Why are you being so cold? When I need you?"

He stared down at the petite girl. "Relax.." She closed her eyes, wondering. "How?"

She felt a pair of warm, soft lips being pressed on to the side of her neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses, and an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her to his muscular body.

Their warm bodies pressing against each other. Her eyes snapped open, and she made a feeble attempt to push him away.

She blushed and whimpered as he began sucking her soft, ivory skin. "N-no Eli! This is wrong!" She whimpered. again as his teeth lightly grazed her sensitive skin.

He shifted so he was on top of her, and placed his hands on either of the sides of her shoulders. "How is this wrong?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

She blushed, she could feel him rubbing his clothed erection against her.

"We're siblings..." She squeaked. He smirked sexily and kissed her deeply. 'N-no..' He squeezed her rear end, causing her to open her mouth in shock.

He used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, exploring her sweet cavern. He played with her tongue. Clare tore away her mouth, breathless. And blushing.

He chuckled darkly. "Do you know how _tempting_ you look right now?" He slid a hand up her nightgown, caressing her thigh. "Especially in that sexy lace nightgown.."

That's when everything clicked. 'That's why he's acting weird...' She blushed. 'No! I shouldn't be thinking this way!'

"I could have easily grabbed you, bent you over my computer desk and fucked you senseless, but I decided against it.." Her eyes widened. 'He's not going to.. Is he?'

"But I've decided to claim you in a more.. proper way.. After all, it is your first time.. And I want to be gentle, but," He smirked. "I won't stay gentle for long.."

She turned completely red. "W-we can't! This is incest! A very sinful thing to do! You don't even-mmmph!" He silenced her with a kiss.

He pulled back and pinned both of her hands above her head.  
"Do you know how long I had to wait for this?" He growled. "To finally have you to myself,alone, in my bed?"

"N-no.." She whimpered. He released her hands. "Now.. Are you going to be a good girl, or..", His eyes darkened further with lust, "Am I going to have to punish you ?"

"I'm going to be _goooood_." She moaned as he rubbed her through he wet panties. He smirked. "Not too loud, unless you _want_ us to get caught."

She shook her head, still in bliss from having him touch her. He gazed at her body and almost tore off the delicate nightgown she wore, tossing it to the floor.

Clare blushed, and immediately covered her chest with her arms. He frowned and set her arms on her sides, whispering in her ear " I told you not to be naughty."

Then he set his gaze on her chest. And smirked. He cupped a mound with a calloused hand. She uttered a soft, sweet moan. "No bra, such a naughty girl.." He said huskily, brushing a thumb over her nipple.

She cried out, gripping the sheets. He began massaging one of the globes. They were a pretty fair size for someone of her height and age.

"Oh, Eli..." He smirked. 'That's right, _moan_ my name..' He massaged her other breast while bending down to suck the other.

She moaned sweetly. He then removed his hand from her mound, letting his hand travel down to her soaking panties. He slipped his hand in the lacy material and stroked her sacred jewel.

She moaned. "_Oh, oh Eli_!" He continued stroking her folds, increasing his pressure."Eli, _please_.."

'I finally got her to give in..'

He removed his mouth from her breast, smirking up at her. "Please _what_?" He said darkly, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"_Please, take me Eli!_" She cried out. His expression darkened. "Have_ patience_, angel..." He finished sucking her other breast, enjoying her sweet little moans.

He lowered his head till it lay on her stomach, kissed it softly.  
He sat up and stared at her. She looked so tempting, face flushed and completely exposed before him.

'So.. Beautiful..' She looked so beautiful, then again, she always looked beautiful. Those ocean blue eyes. Her soft, curly hair. Her sweet, kind personality.

He had wanted her for such a long time, loved her for a long time. And now was the perfect chance to show her. He never loved any girl except her.

He had fallen in love with her at the age of five, when she was three. And ever since then he wanted for no one.

Loved no one else. Heck, he didn't get a girlfriend or have sex with anyone just to be faithful to her. He didn't even flirt.

Because he loved only her. And needed only her. And also because he didn't want to do those things to other girls.

And also, strangely, he wasn't tempted to do so, even if they tried to seduce him. He never got turned on by them. Even if they wore revealing clothing.

'I must be in love.. I am in love. With this beautiful girl beneath me...'

He only wanted to do those things with Clare. And only didn't care if it was wrong. He smirked.

Then he lowered his head to her womanhood. He eyes her hungrily. He gave one, long stroke of his tongue to her slit.

"_Eli!_"

"I told you, not too loudly. As much as I'd _love_ to hear you _scream_ and to _fuck_ you so _hard_ that you _won't be_ able to walk tomorrow, we_ can't_. Because _dad_ is home. _Understand_?"

She nodded, whimpering. And blushing. She covered her mouth with a hand. He then continued his actions, enjoying her muffled moans.

Then he shoved his tongue completely inside of her. Clare closed her eyes, screaming into her hand. Never did she imagine she'd do this.

Not with anyone. Especially with her older brother. 'But if feels so good..'

He thrust his tongue in and out of her at a fast pace. Clare felt something build up in her stomach, and she needed some form of release.

He knew she was close, so he thrusted deeper. "_Mmmm_!" He continued, eyes dark with lust. She finally released, screaming loudly into her hand once again.

She removed her hand from her mouth, breathless, panting hard. Eli licked her clean, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked at her.

"You taste very, very sweet.." She blushed, looking away. He smirked and dropped his navy blue boxers. She stared at him, and her eyes traveled down there.

She blushed harder, heart pounding. It was hard.. and erect. She began to panic, whimpering. Eli's expression softened, and he climbed on top of her.

He cradled her face into his hands. "_Shh.._" He kissed her forehead. "Is it g-going to h-hurt?" "Only for a while.." He said gently.

She breathed softly. "Are you ready?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was scared, but she'd still do it.

He nodded and thrust inside of her quickly, taking her innocence. Claiming her as his. He grunted, closing his eyes. She was tight, and as tempting as it was to move, he didn't want to hurt her.

She was squeezing him, and he had to control himself from pounding into her, fucking her senselessly.

Clare let out moans of pain. Tears rand down her cheeks. He opened his eyes, and kissed her tenderly. "It'll go away, baby Clare. I promise."

She nodded, trying to ignore the pain. It felt like she was being torn apart. The pain faded, after a while, pleasure replacing it. "Eli, it's okay to move now.."

He smirked, and slowly began to thrust inside of her. She moaned softly, closing her eyes. She was in pure bliss right now.

He thrusted at a slow, sweet, torturous pace, reveling in her sweet little moans. He grunted. She was squeezing him tight, without her even knowing it.

Then, smirking wickedly, he quickened his pace. She moaned louder, wrapping her arms around him tighter. His grew rough, and thrusted harder and deeper.

I won't stay gentle for long. She wrapped her legs around him, unknowingly letting him in deeper. "Fuck!" He cursed. 'So..damn tight.'

She felt that warmness in her stomach, building up, the pleasure even better than before. He thrusted into her as hard as he could, grunting, causing the bed to shake.

His thrusts were violent, and went so deep. "ELI!" He smirked. He loved her beautiful moans, her lovely screams. "I want you to moan my name some more, angel.."

He said as he thrusted. She moaned his name over and over. He smirked. Clare opened her eyes. He had hit some spot in her.

A sensitive spot. He continued thrusting, smirking as he hit her special spot hard. Her cries grew louder. He groaned. She was so damn tight. And warm.

Eli closed his eyes, letting the pleasure consume him. Her soft ,tight walls were squeezing his shaft mercilessly, and he knew she was close to release.

Just as he was. "_Eli, please..._" He nodded, complying with her wishes. He needed it, too. He thrust into her as deep as he could. As hard as he could.

Causing her to moan even louder. So close.. "_Eli, Eli, ELI!_" She screamed, releasing. He pulled her into a kiss, and continued thrusting.

She pulled away, breathless. He grunted and released deep inside of her, filling her womb with his seed. He smirked, and pulled out of her.

He lay on his back, not wanting to crush her. Their pants echoed in the dark room. Clare blushed, she realized she was covered in sweat. And so was he.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She lay her head on his chest, exhausted. 'She's such an angel... So.. innocent. So fragile and beautiful...'

Her soft, sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Is this what, they call, a one night stand?" "No.." He stared at her, a bit shocked. She looked so confused.

He chuckled. 'How cute..' He stroked her hair. "Do you want it to be?" "No.." He sighed in relief. "I know this is very wrong, and sinful...But.." She looked up at him.

"I love you, Eli.." He smiled, knowing what she meant. "I love you,too, baby Clare.." He pressed his lips on her forehead gently, tenderly, and watched her drift off into sleep.

"I'll find a way for us to be together.." He whispered, closing his eyes.

'Because I love you, my sweet Clare..'


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to make this a full-on story. My apologies if it ain't the best. I don't own anything. R&R.

* * *

"Well, you two seem quiet today." Randall stared at his two children. Clare looked away, biting her lip. "I'm not really hungry..." She said, pushing her bowl of cereal away.

She stood up and ran to her room. Randall stared at his son. "What's up with her today?" Eli shrugged, but he knew the answer.

"Do you think it's _that_ time of the month?"

"I guess..." Randall nodded, and smiled.

"So... See any girls you like lately?"

"No.." He sighed. "Son, that means you haven't even got laid yet." Eli smirked. _'Why is he so intent on getting me a girlfriend? What's his deal?'_

"How do you know?"

Randall smiled. "Well, well, well! My son's _finally_ got laid!"

_'You have no idea.."_

* * *

Clare sat on her bed, still shocked of last night's events. Of what she had done._ 'I had sex with my older brother!'_

She couldn't believe she had done that. Couldn't believe Eli had wanted to. She felt dirty. She felt like she was a whore. _'I am dirty... A slut...'_

She began crying.

* * *

"When did this happen?" Eli smirked. "Yesterday... Why do you want to know? Why are you so eager to know?"

"Well, my son's finally been with a girl. I was beginning to think you were gay... So hearing that you got laid is a huge relief." He smiled. "I knew it was going to be this summer!"

Eli snorted. "I promise you, I'm _not_ gay.." Randall smirked. "Damn right! Anyway, I was thinking, I've earned a lot lately at my job.."

He cleared his throat. "Business is great... And I want to take you and your sister out to a resort... We'll stay there for a couple of weeks then we'll do whatever you guys wanna do this summer..."

Eli nodded. "Cool. Thanks, dad." "You're welcome. Go tell your sister to start packing. We leave tomorrow.."

* * *

Eli went upstairs and into Clare's room without knocking. She was laying on her bed, face buried in a pillow, shaking.

He panicked, a look of worry on his face. 'Is she crying?'

He sat on her bed. Clare looked up startled. Her eyes were red, face tear-stained. She sat up, and backed away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your brother?"

"What do you want?"

"Dad wants you to start packing clothes and stuff. We're going to some resort tomorrow."

She nodded, just wanting him to leave. "Is there something wrong, Clare?"

"Nothing's wrong, I _only_ had _sex_ with my _brother_ last night! I _only_ lost my virginity!"

"Clare... You said you loved me last night... Did you change your mind or... Were you lying?" He looked worried.

She sniffed. "No! It's just.. I'm so confused. And worried that dad my find out, and - "

He pulled the petite girl onto his lap. He pressed his lips against hers softly, hugging her.

"No one will find out, Clare. And if they do, we'll decide from there. There is one thing I am sure I can do... I'll find a way for us to be together..."

"Do you think I'm a whore, Eli? For giving in so easily?"

He looked shock. "No! Of course not... You are not a whore. How could you say that about yourself? Of course you're not!"

"Thank you, Eli... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in his chest.

_'I promise you, Clare.. I'll find a way...'_

* * *

Eli sighed as he packed his clothes and things he needed for the trip. He never liked to see Clare cry. It made him feel terrible inside.

_'Why do we have to be siblings?'_ He stuffed a shirt in his suitcase. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in..."

"Hey,Eli..." Clare said as she came in and sat on his bed.

"Is there something you _need_, Clare?"

She looked down. "You don't need to snap at me..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry.."

He noticed she was carrying a box. "What's that?"

"Dresses." He nodded. " I need your opinion on some of them..."

"Alright."

"You know, the ones I should pack..." She took out the first dress, and held it out for him to see.

He blinked. "Wow." It was blue, lacy and came mid-thigh. _'That dress would show off **a lot** of her goods...'_

"Definitely that one." He said, winking at her. She giggled. "Eli, pervert!" She showed him the other dresses.

She stared at all the dresses he wanted her to bring to the resort, eyes huge. "Eli! All the dresses you picked show a lot of skin!"

Eli smirked. "Well, you wanted my opinion, you wanted me to pick, didn't you?"

"Well, yes.. But - " "So I did.. And this is it.." He gestured to the dresses lying on his bed.

"Fine. Whatever." She huffed, putting the dresses back in the box and left his room. He smirked, shaking his head. _  
_

_'God, I love her... So cute...'_

* * *

"So, you guys ready?" "Yes, daddy.."

"Yeah."

"Clare, did you remember to pack some sunscreen? And your towels? "

"Yep!"

"Good. Eli, did you remember to pack your meds?"

"Yeah..."

"Alrighty then, me and Eli will put the bags in the trunk. Clare, please make some sandwiches so we won't get hungry. The ride to the resort will be long..."

"Okay.." Eli watched as she skipped to the kitchen, admiring the sky blue sundress she wore._ 'Really shows off her curves...'_

"Eli, let's start putting these in the trunk..." He handed him two suitcases.

Eli smirked as he followed his dad outside to the car. _'This is gonna be a **fun** summer...'_

* * *

Sorry if I'm not updating Amour De Ma Vie and Dans L'Amour. Writer's block. Sorry if this chapter is short. Will be updating soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! Listen to 'Push' by Enrique Iglesias while reading... Why? I don't know. I just thought it sounded good with this chapter while I was writing it. Anyway...

I don't own anything. R&R!

* * *

"It's really hot out here..." Clare complained. Randall smiled. "That may be, but its' very beautiful..."

"Definitely. The perfect, cloudless skies, the crystal clear water, even the sand is perfect..."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we get something to eat?"

"Not yet, Clare. We still need to move into our rooms. You and Eli share a room..."

Clare stared at him. "What?" Eli smirked darkly. _'Perfect...'_

"What's wrong with that? You two are siblings! I see no problem with two siblings sharing a room!"

A valet came up to him. "Let me help you carry your bags, sir..."

"Thank you.." He said, handing the young man two suitcases. "Now come on, Eli, Clare. We need to get you guys settled in before we do anything..."

Clare sighed, following her Eli and her dad to their rooms.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to share a room!" Clare sat on the bed, arms folded.

Eli smirked. "What's wrong with that?" He pulled her onto his lap. "We get to spend mor time with each other..."

She blushed, looking down. He tilted her head with a finger, and kissed her. He squeezed her derriere, causing her to gasp. He explored her mouth. _'God... She taste so sweet...'_

He slipped in a hand in her shirt, wanting to feel her soft skin. Wanting to -

There was a knock on the door. "Clare, Eli! Hurry up! Time to have lunch! Before the restaurant fills up!"

Eli cursed as he pulled away from Clare. He removed his hand from under her shirt. Clare adjusted her shirt.

Eli opened the door. Randall groaned. "You guys didn't even get dressed!" He glanced at his watch. "You both have _ten_ minutes. Now _hurry_ up.."

He walked away. Eli closed the door. He smirked at Clare. "Hear that, Clare? Ten minutes. Ten minutes to - "

"Get dressed." He groaned. She smiled, walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him with her big, innocent blue eyes.

"Help me pick something to wear?"

He smirked. "_Definitely_." He said, and kissed her.

* * *

Randall glanced at his watch. _'What is taking those kids so long? It's been over ten minutes!'_

A waitress came up to him and handed him a menu. "Ready to order, sir?" Randall sighed. "Not yet.. I'm waiting for my kids.."

The waitress nodded. "Alright... Call me if you need anything..."

Randall nodded, watching as the waitress walked away._ 'Those two **better** hurry up... Before I drag them out of there! I'm starving!'_

* * *

"Eli..."

"What?"

Eli murmured, kissing her neck. "I think.. We should stop fooling around.. And get dressed..."

Eli shook his head, kissing her throat. "Eli... As much as I want to - "

"Make love?"

She blushed. "Yes.. As much I want to do that, dad might be looking for us, it's been over ten minutes since we've been - "

"Making out? Yeah... I can't help it if you're so... _Kissable_..."

He removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor. His eyes filled with lust. _'Such a nice size...'_

Clare pushed him off her gently, and sat up. "Eli, no. We have to get dressed..." She blushed as she noticed the bulge in his pants.

"But I _want_ _you **now**_..." He growled, pulling her up and close to him. She blushed. Something hard was pressing against her thigh.

"E-Eli.. Later... I promise.." He sighed. "Fine..." He looked her in the eyes. "But I get to pick your dress _and_ dress you..."

* * *

Randall tapped his fingers on the table, feeling very annoyed, impatient. _'Damn it!It's been over twenty minutes! I oughtta - '_

"Sorry, we're late, dad!" Randall looked up from the menu._ 'Well, at least they look presentable...'_  
Eli was wearing a black tuxedo shirt and jeans.

Clare was wearing a pink sundress and a short white cardigan with a white scarf.

Randall stared at Eli, an eyebrow raised. "Isn't a bit too hot to wear that tuxedo shirt.. And those jeans?"

Eli smirked, taking a seat beside his dad. Clare took one beside Eli. Randall turned his attention to Clare.

"And why are you wearing a scarf? It's really hot out.." Clare cleared her throat. Eli just smirked. "Well?"

"I got a rash..."

"Oh... I hope you put on some of that special cream I got... Anyway, what took you guys so long?"

"I couldn't decide on what to wear..." Clare said quietly. She felt a hand travel up her thigh. She gasped, glancing at Eli.

He had a wicked smirk on his face. Randall stared at his daughter and son suspiciously. _'Those two have been acting weird lately. Teens... I **swear**..'_

"Something wrong, Clare?"

"Nothing's wrong, dad. I - I - "

"I pinched her.." Eli said, stroking her thigh. Clare bit back a moan. _'Damn you, Eli. I can't believe you're doing this **now**...'_

Randall rolled his eyes._ 'Always teasing his sister... I swear...'_

"All right then.. I'm starving, aren't you? Waitress!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, with dad there! He looked suspicious!" Clare pouted, her back turned to Eli.

They were in bed, telling their dad they wanted to sleep early. After all, who wouldn't be tired from swimming and playing volleyball all day? '_But that wasn't the reason why we turned in early..._'

Eli smirked, wrapping his arms around Clare's waist. "I couldn't help it. Besides, he'll _never_ find out. Not on my watch... And... I thought you'd back out on your promise to me... "

"We made love as soon as we came back here, didn't we?"

He smirked. And kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. He loved it when she went to bed nude. He got to kiss her soft, pale skin whenever she went bare.

"We did..." The truth was, he didn't think Clare would back out of her promise. He knew she would keep it. He just wanted an excuse to touch her.

Clare turned over to face him. He brought her close to him. "I love you, Eli..."

He smirked and kissed her. "I love you too, Clarebear..."

_'More than anything else in the world...'_

* * *

Okay, so that's it for now. I will be updating other stories soon. I have major writer's block... Thanks for reading..


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! You guys know why! Here's another chapter! Dans L'Amour is finally finished. :) R&R!

* * *

Clare Edwards sighed softly as she stretched out in the morning sun. She closed her eyes. It felt so good to be out of that stuffy beach house.

It's not like she wanted to be away from Eli, or anything like that, it was just too _damn hot_ in there.

"Hey, can I get you something to drink?"

Clare's eyes snapped open, startled. She sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her.

Zig Novak.

One of her classmates at Degrassi. One of her best friends. She sat up straighter.

"Oh hey Zig! What are you doing here? You work here or something?"

Zig smiled. "My parents own the place. And yes, I am working here so I can have some extra cash when I go to England next year."

"England... Oh... Your going to school there next year?"

"Nah... Just a summer vacation..."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah... Unless, you want to come..."

"Oh. I don't know if - "

"Don't worry I'll pay for it. I got enough money for four tickets..."

"I don't know if I can go there without - "

"Go where?"

Clare stood up, and turned around. Eli was right behind them, a dark look on his face. Clare gulped. He did _not_ look happy.

"O-oh Eli, me and Zig were just talking about England..."

He frowned. "Why?"

His voice was cold. Clare gulped again._ 'What's his problem?'_

Zig gave him a friendly smile. He obviously didn't notice that Eli _didn't_ like him.

"I was asking her if she wanted to go with me to England... Next summer."

"Why?"

"Well, she 's my best friend... Don't worry, I'll have Tristan and Alli to come along. I won't let your sister get hurt, promise..."

Clare sighed, biting her lip. _He thinks Eli's just being an overprotective older brother, but I don't know why Eli is acting this way!_

Eli made a strange noise that sounded something like a growl. Zig eyes widened. He backed away. "Uh... I guess I'll see you later, Clare."

He hurriedly walked away. Eli settled his gaze on Clare. Then he grabbed her arm, dragging her to their room. He shut the door and locked it. Clare ran to the bed. He stalked towards her, a menacing look on his face.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"What?"

He grabbed her, bringing her into his arms. She squeaked, fear in her eyes.

"How come I never heard of this best friend of yours?"

"I didn't know I had to tell you everything that goes on in my life! Everyone who is involved in my life!"

She tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Then she smiled.

"You're_ jealou_s, aren't you?"

He grunted. She sighed, touching his cheek with a hand.

"Eli, if you think there's something going on between us, there isn't..." He sighed, and kissed her. "I'm sorry, angel.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay.. I think it's cute that you're jealous.." He smirked.

"Whatever..."

"By the way, where's dad?"

"He went out to get some extra tires for the car. You know dad, always paranoid."

She giggled. "Always ready to predict disaster when it comes to his car..."

"Uh-huh..." He said, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"What's his _problem_?"

Zig was on the phone with his one of his best friends, Tristan Milligan.

"I guess he's just worried about her safety. How would you feel if your baby sister was gonna got to some place far away with a guy?"

"Well, you gotta a point there... But... His reaction seemed different. He seemed jealous. It was really_ strange._.."

"Well, she's the only sibling he's got. Maybe they are close."

"I don't know... It was a different kind of jealousy. Like she was his girlfriend and I was some guy flirting with her. _Tha_t kind of jealousy..."

Tristan snorted. "Yeah right. She's his sister. You really think they have a different kind of love? You think _Clare_ would actually commit incest?" He snorted again. "Maybe you're just imagining it..."

"You're right. I mean, she's _Clare_. She'd never do anything like that... Maybe I was just imagining it.."

"See? Don't assume anything. It'll get you into a lot of trouble. And Clare's our best friend, she'd never do anything as sick as incest..."

Zig sighed in relief. "Thanks Tristan..."

"You're welcome. Gotta go. Date with someone tonight!"

"Bye. Good luck with your date, Tristan!" He shut off his phone, relieved. What was he _thinking_? _Clare committing incest, yeah right! _He sighed. _Maybe Eli got mad because he suspects I have a crush on his sister, and that I might play her..._

He had a _huge_ crush on Clare. Who wouldn't have a crush on her? She was sweet, beautiful, kind, everything you wanted in a girlfriend. He sighed. _But she'll never know..._

_ Enough of the sad thoughts... _He laid down on his bed. _Now, all I gotta think about is to convince Clare to go with me and Alli and Tristan to England!_

* * *

Clare snuggled in Eli's chest, exhausted. The kissing lead to love-making. The third time today. She sighed in content. Eli smiled as he stroked Clare's hair. He loved her so much.

True, he was jealous of that Zig kid. _Is_ jealous of the kid. And he really didn't like him. He was annoyed by the little punk.

Why? Because the little punk wanted to bring _his_ Clare to England.

He could_ tell_ the kid had a crush on her. And he did not like that. He saw the way he stared at_ his_ Clare. He could tell the_ thing_ he had for Clare wasn't _only_ a _crush_. He _loved_ her.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around Clare.

"Eli?"

He looked down at the petite girl in his arms with loving eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

He smiled. "I love you too, baby." He kissed her.

_Then again, Zig will never have her. Because she's mine. And only mine. He has nothing against me. I'm the best. She'll never** love** him. Or like him.. _He smirked cockily , then kissed Clare again.

* * *

So, that's it for today! Eli is sooooo arrogant! I will be posting daily from now on. I defeated 'Writer's Block'! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the 5th chapter. Sorry for the long wait. R&R!

* * *

Randall watched his two children laugh as they splashed water on each other in the ocean, a suspicious look on his face. They have been real close lately, barely arguing anymore.

_'How'd they get so close?'_ It was a bit strange seeing his two kids getting along. It's not that he didn't like them get getting along, it was just a tad bit weird.

It was peaceful now when they had dinner, no yelling, no screaming, nothing.

It was as if they weren't brother and sister. It was like they were best friends.

Strange thing was, they were friendly with each other. A bit_ too_ friendly. They didn't complain how gross it was to hug each other anymore. They didn't even complain when they found out they had to share one room! And he didn't know why they were being so friendly with each other, he didn't know how or when they got so close.

_'What if this isn't a normal brother-sister relationship? What if it isn't a brother-sister relationship at all?' _He frowned as a worrying thought crossed his mind.

_'What if they're committing...**Incest**?'_

He shrugged. _'No, I'm just panicking. **My** kids won't turn out like the Bakers' kids... They are **NOT** like Reverend Baker's kids.'_ He sighed. _'I should be happy that my kids are getting along...'_

Eli and Clare sat down next to him, soaking wet. They were laughing hard. Randall smiled. "Wow... You guys have been real close lately. Usually, you kids would be kicking and screaming at each other. What happened?"

Clare snorted. "We're not kids anymore, dad. We've decided to be mature and stop arguing."

"That's good." Randall sighed in relief. "The Bakers' called earlier. They invited us to dinner..."

"We can't go now... We're here." Clare said nervously.

"I know, but we will join them for dinner when we get back home." He sighed. "Terrible news. Becky and Luke have moved out, though..." He shook his head. "Too bad, Luke was really smart, on a scholarship. Becky _was_ on her way to a great future. Then they had to commit the most _sinful_ thing ever, _incest_. They're too _young_ to live in the real world. To live on their own. At the ages of sixteen and seventeen, they _don't_ have a chance of getting jobs, _despite_ their intelligence and talent..."

_'Is he implying something? He can't know, can he?'_ Clare's heart began to pound, she broke out into a cold sweat. She glanced at Eli. He just yawned. He didn't seem bothered at all by what their dad was saying._ 'Eli! Don't you notice anything wrong?!'_

"I feel bad for their parents. Their kids didn't turn out so well... Good thing my kids are _perfect_..."

He looked Clare in the eye. Clare flashed him a fake smile. _'Does he know? I hope he doesn't... Please, '_ Randall smiled. _'I should_ _stop worrying, my kids are** nothing** like Luke and Becky.'_ He cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject.

"What do you guys say to a dinner in that new seafood restaurant?"

Clare flashed him another fake smile. "I say let's go!" Randal glanced at his watch. It was almost five pm. "Why don't you guys get dressed while I book a reservation..."

Clare and Eli nodded, rushing to their room. Randall whipped out his phone and dialled. "Hello? I'd like to book a reservation for 6:30..."

* * *

Clare slammed the door behind her as soon as she and Eli were inside. She sat down on the bed. There was a worried look on her face.

Eli frowned. "Babe, what's wrong?" He said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Dad mentioned the _Bakers'_ earlier..."

Luke and Becky Baker were siblings who were in love with each other for a long time, and started having sexual intercourse at the age of fourteen. One day, when they thought their parents were away, they had sex.

Their parents came back to the house because their mother forgot her cellphone and that's when they heard strange noises. They went upstairs to Becky's room and caught Luke and Becky having sexual intercourse. Life turned messy for them after that. Clare was glad the two finally moved out. Mr. and Mrs. Baker made a huge deal out of Becky and Luke's relationship. Going as far as physically abusing them.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "So?" Clare glared up at him with angry blue eyes.

"Soooo, I think he's suspicious of us."

"Why?" Clare frowned. He totally wasn't getting it. "Forget it..." She snarled, folding her arms and turning away from him. "Aw, babe, don't be like that." He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on, babe, tell me. I really don't know what you're talking about..."

"He thinks we're having sex! Incest!"

"But we are..."

Clare mentally face-palmed. He really didn't get it. _'Clueless...'_ "I know we are. But _he_ **_shouldn't_** know..."

"Oh.. I get it babe!" Clare tsked. _'Finally...'_ "But babe, do you really need to yell at me?" She sighed, facing him. She rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him to find out. Our relationship isn't exactly legal here... Or right..."

"I understand, babe." He smirked. "It feels right, but isn't." His grip on her tightened. "And I don't care if it's right or wrong, as long as we're together."

She smiled. He lightly pressed his lips against hers. Clare got off of him before they could actually kiss. Eli frowned.

"I thought you wanted to make-out."

"I didn't say I wanted to."

"I _know_ you wanted to."

She giggled. "I know, but we have to get dressed." She grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and giggled again, rushing to the bathroom.

Eli frowned. "Tease..." He muttered.

* * *

Randall glanced at his watch. 6 pm. _'Late again. What the **hell** are they doing?'_

He tapped his foot impatiently. _'Does it really have to take an hour for them to get dressed? Clare I could understand, But Eli...'_ His eyes widened.

_'Could they be...?'_ He rushed to their room.

"Eli, no! You'll leave hickeys!" Eli smirked against her skin. "I prefer to call them love bites, but I guess that could do..." Clare tried to push Eli off of her, but he was too heavy. He continued to kiss her neck, ignoring her protests.

"Eli, get off!" She whined. "Get off, I'm already dressed!"

She smacked him on the head, expecting him to stop or yell at her for smacking him, but he just chuckled softly, then continued sucking softly on her neck.

"Eli, get off or..." She lowered her voice. "Or no love-making for a _month_..." She said threateningly. He still didn't stop. "Eli!" He smirked. He didn't believe her. He knew she _**couldn't** resist_ him.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_**

Eli stopped his actions. He got off of her and they both sat up, startled.

* * *

Randall knocked furiosly on the door. He had her a girl moaning. _Moaning_. _'I don't believe this!'_

"OPEN THE DOOR _NOW_! OPEN IT NOW!"

Clare and Eli glanced each other, both sharing the same thought. _'Dad!'_

"_GODDAMN IT_, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

The door opened, and an amused Eli stood in front of him. Randall pushed past him, scanning the room. "Where are you hiding her?" He turned to face Eli. "Why are you screwing your sister?" No response.

He grabbed Eli by the collar. "Where is she?" Eli stared at him. "I'm not..." He said calmly. He pried his dad's fingers off his shirt. They both sat down on the bed. The silence was awkward.

"I'm sorry..." Randall said, breaking the silence. "Yeah..." Eli said. "It's just I heard moaning, and you guys were taking too long and - and -"

Randall breathed heavily, his chest heaving. Eli put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "I understand... You mistook the 'noises' for something else."_ 'Stop being such a hypocrite, Eli. You can do this. He won't find out. He won't...'_ He waited for his dad to calm down, then said "Are you okay now?"

Randall nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Watching porn..." He said nonchalantly. Randall looked at his son. "Oh... I see..." He sighed, relieved. "But... Where's your sister?"

"In the bathroom..." He snorted. "You know how girls are..." Randall nodded, smiling. He stood up. "Well, I'll meet you guys outside in..." He glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes."

He went outside. Eli closed the door. "It's okay to come out now, Clare..."

Clare crawled out from under the bed, tears running down her cheeks. He sat back down on the bed. He pulled her onto his lap.

She laid her head against his shoulder, sobbing. He began rubbing her back. It pained him greatly to see her cry. He didn't like seeing his angel cry, much less get hurt.

"Shhh, babe, it's gonna be alright. I promise you. It's gonna be alright."

_'I promised I'll find a way for us to be together. Whatever it takes...'_

* * *

Don't complain about the grammar, you know why it sucks! Thanks for reading. And don't worry, if you guys don't know why Clare is crying, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the 6th chapter. Sorry if I wasn't able to update. At least my chapters are a bit longer than usual ^^. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"Where's Clare?"

"She isn't feeling well..." Eli sighed. Clare decided not to join them for dinner tonight. She was still too shaken up by the events that occurred last night.

After crying in his arms for five minutes or so, she said she was 'okay' and fixed herself up and then they had dinner at the seafood restaurant.

It had been a very tense, nerve-wrecking, unpleasant dinner. Clare didn't speak much last night. And when she did, it came out forced. She didn't even smile.

Randall frowned. "Is it because of last night? I didn't mean to make my little girl cry."

Eli forced a smile. "I guess she _was_ a bit afraid of you last night." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You _were_ really angry."

Randall sighed. "Well, what's she gonna eat for dinner?" He looked at Eli. "Should we still go out?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah. Clare insisted. She doesn't want us to cancel dinner just because of her. She doesn't want us to 'ruin' our fun because of her." He sighed. "Of course, I told her that wasn't true..."

He had wanted to stay with Clare and just hold her in his arms, but she refused. She wanted to be alone, she had said angrily through tears. So he had no choice but to give in before he made matters worse.

Randall bit his lip, and his eyes grew sad. "It isn't..." He looked away from Eli. "What is she gonna eat for dinner?"

"She's going to eat at the café." Randall nodded. "Let's go then..."

* * *

_'What am I going to do?'_

Clare sat on the armchair, sobbing. Last night was terrible. Her father almost found out about her and Eli. Almost found out about their sinful relationship.

She didn't know if she could handle she and Eli's relationship anymore. It was becoming _too_ much. But at the same time she still wanted to be with him.

They _couldn't_ kiss in public, they _couldn't_ show public display of affection, because people would be disgusted or call the cops on them. And their father would probably disown them, or kick them out of his house.

Or even put Eli in _jail_. Clare sighed. Their dad was becoming suspicious now. They almost got caught last night..

She sighed._ 'I knew the consequences when me and Eli got together... But I didn't know it would be this **bad**... I never thought it would be this hard to have a relationship with Eli...'_

She wrapped her blanket around herself. _'Should I break up with him?'_

Her heart wrenched at the thought of breaking up with him, the only person she loved. The only person that genuinely loved her. She shook her head, wiping away her tears.

She stood up. _'Maybe I need a walk. Calm my nerves...'_

* * *

"So... Have you decided on what you want to eat?" Eli shook his head, and just gazed at the menu. He wasn't hungry. He was worried sick about Clare.

He bit his lip. 'I wonder if she's eating right now...' He clenched his fists. _'Is she still crying? I hope she's not crying. Please, God, don't let her cry anymore... I can't bear the thought of her crying.'_

Randall frowned. "You look troubled, son..." Eli didn't respond. "Son?" "I'm fine..." He said in a strangled voice. Randall shook his head. "You're not. Are you sick too or something?"

Eli shook his head, flashing his dad a fake smile. "I'm fine. Trust me..."

"Alright then..." He called the waitress over. _'Something's not right...'_

* * *

Clare sighed softly as she watched the sun set. It was beautiful, a nice distraction from all the pain she felt. She smiled. The sunset really was beautiful. The sky soft shades of pink, orange and yellow. She inhaled softly.

_'So...Peaceful...'_ She sighed again, this time in content. She was free of tension. No longer stressed.

"Hey... Mind if I join you?" Clare's sighed angrily at the sound of the unwelcome guy's voice. She sat up. _'Great, just when I thought I could **relax**...'_

"Sure, Zig." He sat on the beach chair beside her. "So..." He began, breaking the awkward silence. "How 's it going?"

"Fine..." Clare said impatiently, she just wanted him to leave.

"Um..." He scratched his head, obviously offended and bit hurt by Clare's hostility. Clare sighed. "I'm sorry. Is there something you want?" Zig shook his head. "Um... It doesn't seem like your okay. I heard what happened last night."

Clare's shoulders tensed up._ 'Great... Now I have to reminisce last night's event. Lucky me...'_

"They didn't give me full details. All they said your dad was knocking, banging, on your door angrily..." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What happened?"

Tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't want to tell him._ 'Or should I lie?'_ She nodded to herself. That seemed like the right thing to do. No need to let Zig know about her and Eli's relationship. Things were complicated as it was.

_'And me and Eli's relationship isn't actually something you'd actually talk about to a person... **Or** let them know...'_

She blurted out the first lie that she could think of. "He was watching porn while I was in the bathroom." She laughed nervously. "Dad doesn't like it when Eli watches that kind of stuff when I'm around. Even if I'm in the bathroom or sleeping or something." She cleared her throat, then added "You know dad..."

Zig looked at her, then laughed. "Yeah." He smirked. "He totally mouthed off Campbell for making out with Maya in front of your house."

Clare laughed uneasily. _'Stop talking about dad. Please talk about someone else...' _Zig gave her a worried glance. "Is everything alright? Are you alright?" She gave him a fake smile.

"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Zig shrugged, then he relaxed. "Nothing..." He mumbled. "So... How's Eli?" She tensed at the mention of his name. "Oh, he's fine... WHy do you ask?"

"No reason... He's been acting pretty strange lately." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "It's hot... Why isn't there a breeze or something?"

"There is actually. You're probably too hot to notice it."

Zig laughed. "Yeah, I _am_ pretty hot..." Clare blushed, giggling.

"Hey..."

Clare and Zig turned around, startled by the voice. Zig gulped nervously. _'Oh great...'_ Eli stared at the two of them. Clare gulped. He did not look happy. _'Don't take this in the wrong way, Eli...'_

"Oh, hi, Eli! You're here..." She smiled up at him. He was too busy glaring at the young man beside her to notice her smile or respond to her greeting.

Zig shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes away from Eli. _'I mean no harm to your sister, Eli...' _"Eli..." Clare called. He looked at her. "Oh, yeah..." He said, his voice low and... Dangerous.

Her heart began to race. He was angry. And jealous. Clare bit her lip.

"I thought you were _**not** feeling well_, Clare. I thought you wanted to stay _inside_..." His voice was harsh and his gaze burning.

Clare looked down. "It was stuffy inside. I needed some fresh air..." She felt tears began to fill her eyes. Eli really scared her when he was angry.

Eli sighed, his gaze softening. "I'm sorry. I was just concerned about you. With you being sick and all." Zig stood up. "Uh, maybe I should go..."_ 'Talk about a possessive older brother...'_ He ran to the café.

"I think we should go inside." Eli said, taking Clare's hand and leading her to their room.

* * *

"Clare, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do need to talk. But first..." She took in a deep breath, "Where's dad?"

"He went to a mall a few miles away from here..."

She nodded, relieved. He took her hand. "Babe, I don't like it when you spend time with that freakish kid." She sighed. "I know... But-"

"It makes me _sick_, Clare. To see you blush and giggle because of _him_... The stupid wannabe..."

"I know, but - "

"I'm not saying should have stayed here, but you could have ignored him. Hinted out that you weren't in the mood to talk. I'm supposed to be the only one to make you blush. And giggle."

"Yes. I know. But Eli - "

"Also, I don't like it when he -"

"ELI! WILL YOU_ PLEAS_E LISTEN TO ME?!"

He nodded, surprised by her outburst. "Eli..." She took in a shaky breath. "I think we should break up..." She bit her lip, hanging her head.

Eli's head drew back as if she slapped him. Shock, anger and hurt was written all over his face. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"What?"

* * *

Uh-oh. Do you think they'll break up? Hee-hee. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading! Don't complain about my grammar. You know why. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Till next time, folks!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry if took me a long time to update. Sorry if I'm not updating my other stories. Hehe. I shouldn't start stories I can't update immediately. Again, sorry. Here's the 7th chapter of MBPC! I'll try to update my other stories soon. **Try**. R&R!_

* * *

Clare looked into his eyes. They were filled with hurt, anger, sadness and shock. She looked away.

"It's just... Our relationship... I don't know if we can..."

She didn't know what to say. She just looked down at her feet, biting her lip. Tears filling her own eyes. Eli stared at her. He felt so angry, so hurt that she would even suggest that they break up.

After all they've been through, she wanted to break up? They haven't even been together for a week, and she already wanted to break up.

He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Clare, look at me..." She didn't look at him, just sobbed. His heart broke at the sight, but he couldn't show her that it was hurting him.

"_**Look** at me,_ Clare." He said softly. "It's the _least_ you can do for wanting to break up with me."

She looked up at him, frowning. The beautiful blue eyes he loved were filled with tears, her eyes were red and swollen. The pretty face he loved was flushed.

"Are you giving up on me?"

She didn't respond, just stared at him. Tears continued to pour from here eyes. She wiped them away, but more replaced them.

"Clare, _answer_ me..."

She finally spoke, but her voice was weak. "I... It's not that... I..." She shook her head. "I never promised anything." She bit her lip. That sounded lame. Even to her own ears.

Eli frowned, anger taking over his features. "That's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard you say, Clare. You know that..."

Clare bit her lip, he looked really angry and really hurt. "What the fuck of an excuse is that? 'I never promised anything'? " He wiped the beads of sweat that had begun to form on his forehead.

"I promise you something. That I'd find a way for us to be together." He snarled. She backed away, terrified by his tone of voice. Eli smirked bitterly. She look scared, but he wasn't going to back down now.

"Even though you never promised anything," He continued. "You didn't need to say it. I felt it. It was in the air. It was already there..."

"Nothing needed to be said." He growled. Clare's eyes filled with more tears. _'Why is he making me feel so bad? I only want to protect him, both of us...'_

"You don't understand..," Her voice broke. "I'm doing this for us... To keep us safe and happy."

"You're breaking my heart, Clare! That doesn't make me happy! If you're all alone, that doesn't make me feel safe, that doesn't make you safe!" He snarled. She whimpered.

He sighed and toned down his voice. "I love you, Clare. I don't wanna lose you. I know we'll still see each other, but I want to be with for every single second of the day, I want to be by your side all the time."

Clare wiped away her tears, sniffing. "What if we get _caught_, huh? What _will_ you do?"

"Oh Clare..." He sat on the bed and reached out for her. She scooted close to him and he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You know I_ promised_ to find a way for us to be together, and if does come to that, us getting caught, well, we can move out of the house. " '_I'd never break my promise to you, Clare. Never...'_

Clare looked up at him, shocked. "What? How?" He smiled at her. "Babe, I have money saved. Lots of money. I've recently been offered a scholarship in a college in France."

She stared at him, awestruck. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you'll never leave me." He kissed her hair. "Tell me you'll never give up on me."

He looked at her with eyes that brimmed with love. 'Eyes that were filled with anger earlier.' She looked into his eyes again, and melted.

"I love you, Eli..." She said finally, softly. He smiled. "You won't leave me?" She shook her head. "I won't..." She wrapper her arms around his neck. "I won't give up on you. I'll never leave you." She breathed softly.

"I love you." She smiled up at him. "Forever and always."

"I love you too, babe. Forever and always." He pulled her into a kiss and slipped a hand in her shirt. She immediately pulled away. "Eli, no! Not now!"

He smirked. "Forget we ever discussed breaking up? Forget that you ever mentioned breaking up with me? Forget you ever considered breaking up with me?"

Clare giggled. "Yes. Let's forget. Like it never happened."

"It's a deal."

"Forget you ever yelled at me?"

"You know I only yelled at you because I was scared of thought of losing you, babe. I didn't mean to hurt you, babe. You know that."

"I know. And I'm sorry too, for everything I said."

He kissed her. "It's okay. Let's just forget it ever happened." He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"But... I need to know something..."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you _really_ watch porn?"

* * *

"It was really _weird,_ Tristan. It was like he was her boyfriend or something, not her older brother!" He was on the phone with Tristan, talking about Eli and Clare. _'Again...'_

But it was something he couldn't help but talk about. There was something wrong about the siblings', and he determined to find out what that was.

"Oh no, not again..." Tristan sounded tired.

"What?"

"It's just, you keep on talking about Eli and Clare when you call. You only phone to me to talk about Eli and Clare. Eli and Clare, Eli and Clare. I already have a name for them! _EClare_!"

Zig sighed. "I'm sorry... But something's not right about their relationship. I know it, Trist."

"You're just jealous. Jealous that she's closer to her brother than she is to you. It's only _natural_ that she's closer to her older brother. He's her older bro. After all, they've been together for a long time."

"What?! _Together?!_"

"See..." Tristan sighed. "Not _together_-together. Your obsession with Clare, and that supposed 'incest' relationship she has with Eli, is really messing with your head."

"I am not obsessed with her and her disgusting older brother!"

"Then stop talking about them. Just relax. if Clare finds out about this... That you think she's having sex with her brother, she'll be terribly hurt and disgusted by you. You don't want to be the cause of Clare's pain, do you?" Tristan sounded serious.

"No..." He replied, sighing. 'Of course not! Why would I want to be the cause of her pain? If anything, I want to prevent it!'

"Then stop this madness. That perverted, _disgusting_ thinking... Because _that's_ weird..."

"I love Clare... And... I don't know. I guess I should stop with the Eli-Clare thing..."

"Good. If you really love her, you'll stop your craziness.."

"Yeah... You're right."

"Well, I gotta go. Got a date with with someone. See ya, Ziggers. And... take care. Stay _out_ of trouble."

Zig laughed. "I will. Bye." He hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. He rubbed his temples. _'He's right. I do need to stop this madness and** relax**.'_

* * *

"No... Where'd you get that idea?"

Clare folded her arms. "I heard you say it when you talked to dad..." Eli laughed. "Of course not, babe. Why would I watch porn when I have you?"

Clare blushed. "_Perve!_" But she was relieved he didn't watch those disgusting videos. "Well... Have you ever watched any porn?"

Eli shook his head. "Nope... I just watched you shower whenever the door was open. And watched you dress when - "

"When did this start?" Clare demanded, her face with red with embarrassment. She jumped off of his lap. "When you turned fifteen..." He said nonchalantly. She turned redder. "What? How could you be so nonchalant about it?"

"What?" He smirked, pulling her back onto his lap. "We're together now, it doesn't matter."

"Well, did you watch porn before that?"

"Why are you so_ eager_ to know?"

"_Answer_ me!"

"No, Clare. As gay as it makes me sound and look, I never watched porn. I never needed or wanted porn. Because I have you, love you and need you. And I only want you."

"Oh, Eli." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's not gay, it's sweet." He smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

Clare pulled away after a few seconds. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." She tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "By the way, _where's_ dad?"

"He left. He went back to the house. He said he'd pay for our stay here. He didn't want to 'stress' us out anymore." He smiled lazily. "We have a _whole **week**_ together, babe. Just the two of us. That means sex 24/7!"

She giggled, hitting him playfully in the arm. "Perve!" She sighed. "Just the two of us..." He smirked, laying her on the bed. His eyes were dark with lust.

"Why don't we start our fun now, Clare?"

* * *

_Terrible, wasn't it? Sorry about the grammar. It sucks. You know why. Again, I'll try to update my others. Again, I'm sorry. I have inspiration, 'writer-mode' for a while then **BAM!**! It's gone! I'm only good with one-shots... For now! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
